No Me Siento Muy Bien
by alexander2018
Summary: Mientras Penny se encontraba visitando a Sherman, sufre un fuerte dolor en su abdomen y es llevada de emergencia al hospital, donde descubren que padece una terrible enfermedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fanfiction, una amiga me inspiro para hacerlo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sherman estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama pensando que podia hacer, era domingo y hasta ahora no encontraba alguna actividad que hacer, le pregunto al Señor Peabody si podian viajar de nuevo a la Revolucion Francesa para poder comer un poco de pastel pero el Sr. Peabody le dijo que no podia por el momento pues tenia que trabajar en un proyecto que tenia que presentar en una reunion de negocios, trato de ver television pero no encontro algun programa que le gustara, tambien trato de jugar con su videojuego pero al cabo de unas horas le aburrio y lo dejo. Sherman miraba alrededor de su habitacion para buscar algo que le quitara el aburrimiento, de pronto vio una foto de el junto a su mejor amiga Penny, entonces se le ocurrio que podia invitar a Penny a pasar el rato. Sherman se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitacion y se dirijio a la oficina de Sr. Peabody donde este se encontraba trabajando en su proyecto.

"Hola Señor Peabody"

"Hola Sherman, que pasa"

"Me preguntaba si podia invitar a Penny a venir"

"Por supuesto Sherman, solo procuren no hacer mucho ruido, tengo que trabajar en mi proyecto"

"Muchas gracias Señor Peabody"

"Tambien hay golosinas y frituras en la cocina por si tienen hambre"

"Esta bien Señor Peabody"

Sherman salio de la oficina y se dirijio a su habitacion, cuando llego tomo su telefono de la mesita al lado de su cama y se dispuso a llamar a Penny, se sento en su cama mientras esperaba a que Penny contestara, unos momentos despues Penny contesto el teléfono.

"Hola Penny"

"Hola Sherman, que tal"

"Estas ocupada?"

"No estoy ocupada, por que la pregunta?"

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a pasar la tarde conmigo en mi casa"

"Claro, será divertido, a que hora quieres que vaya?"

"A las 3:00 te parece bien?"

"Por supuesto, bueno te veré a las 3:00, nos vemos"

"Adiós Penny"

Sherman volvio a recostarse en su cama en espera de que su amiga llegara, durante el tiempo que estuvo recostado empezo a pensar en todas las cosas que podia hacer con Penny, el solo nombrara lo hacia sonreir, "El Sr Peabody tiene razon, puede que si me guste Penny" penso, unos veinte minutos despues se levanto y se dirijio a la cocina para buscar las golosinas y las frituras que nombro el Sr Peabody, abrio un cajon de donde saco varias golosinas y luego abrio otro de donde saco las frituras y las puso en la mesa de la cocina despues se dispuso a preparar unas palomitas y cuando termino las puso junto las otras golosinas y se dirijio a la sala para esperar el tiempo restante. Se llegaron las 3:00 y Sherman seguia esperando paciente cuando se escucho el ding del elevador, Sherman camino al elevador donde encontro a Penny.

"Hola Sherman!"

"Hola Penny como va todo"

"Muy bien, ¿que es lo que tienes planeado para esta tarde?"

"Pues pense que podriamos ver una pelicula, comer unas golosinas, y pense en enseñarte el muro donde estan las fotos de las aventuras que el Sr. Peabody y yo tuvimos en la maquina del tiempo"

"Excelente idea Sherman"

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala, Penny se sento en el sofa mientras Sherman iba a la cocina por las palomitas, unos segundos despues Sherman llego a la sala con un plato lleno de palomitas en mano y con una bolsa de frituras en la otra y se sento junto a Penny

"¿Bueno Penny que pelicula quieres ver?"

"Hm que tal... ¿¡Frozen!?"

"Penny ya vimos esa pelicula como unas veintitantas veces, no sera mejor ver alguna otra?"

"Solo una vez mas por favor! Si?"

"Bueno, solo por que es tu favorita"

"¡Si! Gracias Sherman"

_2 horas despues_

"Nunca me cansare de esa pelicula"

"Oye que tal si vamos a ver las fotografias ahora?"

"Esta bien, voy en un momento"

Sherman se dirijio al pasillo para esperar a Penny, veia todas las fotografias de cada uno de los viajes en la maquina del tiempo, el deseaba poder volver a viajar con Penny pero no era posible por que la maquina del tiempo habia dejado de funcionar correctamente desde el dia del incidente de en el que una brecha en la continuidad tiempo-espacio que trajo a muchos iconos de la historia al presente y el Sr. Peabody a estado muy ocupado para repararla ultimamente. Ya habian pasado 3 minutos y Penny no llegaba "por que Penny aun no viene? sera mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo" Penso Sherman para luego dirijirse a la sala.

"Oye Penny por que... PENNY QUE TE OCURRE!"

Sherman encontro a Penny en el suelo en posicion fetal, apretandose su abdomen. "¡Sherman... Ayudame... Me duele mucho...!" Le dijo Penny "¡llamare al Sr. Peabody no te preocupes!" Sherman se levanto y corrio a la oficina del Sr. Peabody.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo, subire el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda**


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Sr. Peabody!" Grito Sherman mientras entraba a la oficina de su padre adoptivo.

"¿Sherman que pasa, por que tanto alboroto?"

"¡Es Penny le pasa algo, ibamos a ver las fotografias de las aventuras que tuvimos en la maquina del tiempo y me dijo que iria en un momento, espere por 3 minutos y decidi ir a buscarla y la encontre en el suelo y me dijo que le duele mucho su abdomen!"

"¿¡En donde esta!?"

"¡Esta en la sala!

El Sr. Peabody y Sherman salieron corriendo de la oficina con direccion a la sala, Penny aun seguia apretandose su abdomen, Sherman llego y se arrodillo a su lado y el Sr. Peabody tomo su telefono y llamo a una ambulancia. La ambulancia llego en unos 20 minutos, los paramedicos pusieron a Penny en una camilla y la subieron a a la ambulancia despues El Sr. peabody y Sherman subieron "tranquila Penny estaras bien" decia Sherman para tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Penny, para cuando llegaron al hospital el dolor que sentia Penny habia cesaso pero aun asi se quedaron en el hospital para ver que fue exactamente lo que causo ese dolor, Paul y Patty, quienes hace unos instantes llegaron al hospital, entraron a la habitacion donde Penny se encontraba.

"¡Penny me alegra que estes bien!" Dijo Patty mientras abrazaba a su hija, acto seguido Paul hizo lo mismo.

"¿Que te paso Penny? Sherman dice que te encontro en el suelo apretandote tu abdomen y diciendo que te dolia mucho, eso no es usual que digamos" pregunto Paul

"Bueno, Sherman y yo habiamos terminado de ver la pelicula y ibamos a ver unas fotografias de el y el Sr Peabody en sus viajes en la maquina del tiempo pero mi abdomen me empezo a doler, y le dije a Sherman que iria en un momento, ya me habia estado doliendo hace poco pero no tan fuerte, asi que pense que no seria nada grave pero al parecer no fue asi, el dolor se hizo tan fuerte que me tire al suelo y empeze a apretar mi abdomen, unos instantes despues Sherman me encontro" relato Penny

"Nos debiste a ver dicho sobre esos dolores antes cariño" dijo Patty

"Lo se mama pero es que no queria que se preocuparan" respondio Penny

El Sr Peabody entro a la habitacion junto a al Doctor, Sherman entro un momento despues.

"Bueno Penny te revisaremos mañana por la mañana, debes descansar por el momento quedo claro" le pregunto el doctor a Penny

"Si claro" respondio Penny

El doctor salio acompañado de los Peterson y el Sr Peabody, quien antes de irse le aviso a Sherman que se volverian a casa en unos momentos, Sherman asintio, despues se acerco a Penny para hablar con ella

"Hola Penny, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

"Si, me alegro que el dolor ya haya pasado, y quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado"

"No hay problema Penny, eso hacen los amigos"

"Me pregunto que sera lo que causo ese dolor"

"No debe ser nada serio, talvez solo un dolor de estom.." Dijo Sherman antes de ser interrumpido por el Sr. Peabody quien entro para avisarle que ya era momento de irse.

"Bueno te vere mañana despues de la escuela, adios Penny"

"Adios Sherman"

Sherman se levanto de la silla y se dirijio a la puerta donde e Sr. Peabody lo esperaba para salir del hospital e ir a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente ya en la escuela, Sherman esperaba ansioso el final del dia de escuela, no podia esperar por ver a Penny, el esperaba que el doctor dijiera que el dolor que sufrio ayer solo fue un simple dolor de estomago. Aunque por otro lado no sabia si decirles a sus amigos sobre lo que paso ayer especialmente a Jill y Abby, aunque nadie a preguntado por su ausencia hoy.

Sherman dejo de pensar en eso y volvio a concentrarse en su trabajo de historia cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, volteo hacia el origen del sonido y vio que era nada mas ni nada menos que Jill.

"Lo que me temia" penso Sherman

"Oye Sherman"

"Que pasa Jill"

"¿Sabes por que Penny no vino hoy a la escuela? Ella nunca falta"

"Ehhm la verdad es que..."

"¿La verdad? ¿Le hiciste algo a Penny?"

"No por supuesto que no Jill"

"¿Entonces que paso con ella?"

"Bueno es mejor que sepas lo que paso, ayer invite a Penny a mi casa, estabamos viendo una pelicula, cuando termino yo me levante para ir a ver un mural de fotografias que el Sr Peabody y yo tomamos durante nuestros viajes en la maquina del tiempo, ella me dijo que me adelantara asi que me fui a ver las fotos, la espere por 3 minutos y aun no venia, me parecio extraño asi que decidi ver que pasaba, cuando volvi a donde ella estaba la encontre en el suelo y decia que su abdomen le dolia mucho"

Al oir eso Jill se quedo con la boca abierta, no podia creer lo que paso, despues de varios segundos volvio a hablar.

"¿En que hospital esta Sherman?"

"Esta en el hospital Roosevelt cerca de mi casa, ¿por que la pregunta?"

"Le pedire a mi mama que me lleve ahi esta tarde para ver como esta"

"El Sr Peabody y yo iremos ahi despues de la escuela, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres"

"¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Sherman! ¿Puede ir Abby tambien?"

"Por supuesto que si"

Cuando terminaron de hablar unos momentos despues sono la campana indicando que el recreo habia empezado, Sherman tomo su almuerzo y se dirijio a la cafeteria, mientras caminaba vio como Jill empezo a contarle todo a Abby. Ya era hora de irse y Sherman, Jill y Abby tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salon de clases, unos segundos despues llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, donde todos los demas niños esperaban que sus padres vinieran a recojerlos, como vieron que el Sr Peabody aun no llegaba se sentaron en las escaleras para charlar.

"No puedo esperar por ver a Penny" dijo Jill

"Si le comprare unos globos en la tienda de regalos del hospital" le respondio Abby

"Oye Sherman ¿no le dijiste a Mason y Carl sobre lo que le paso a Penny?" Le preguto Jill a Sherman

"Si les dije pero dijieron que no podrian venir con nosotros, al parecer tenian cosas que hacer, pero dijieron que hirian mañana" le respondio Sherman

"Oigan que creen que sea lo que tiene Penny, estaba hablando con Paige en el recreo y me dijo que a una tia suya que es doctora en Australia tuvo un paciente con los mismos sintomas que Penny tenia" dijo Abby

"¿Es encerio Abby?" Pregunto Sherman

"Si, al parecer lo que causaba los sintomas era una muy rara enfermedad, creo que se llama Leimiosarcoma, Laiomaisarcoma o algo asi y al parecer no se podia curar" le respondio Abby

"Y que le paso al paciente" pregunto Jill esta vez

"Pues no lo se, cuando estaba apunto de decirmelo sono la campana y yo me fui a mi clase y ella a la suya" dijo Abby

"Bueno tal vez esto es diferente probablemente fue solo un dolor de estomago o algo asi" dijo Sherman

"Tienes razon no debe ser nada serio" dijo Abby

El trio estuvo esperando sentados en las escaleras de la entrada por otros 2 minutos cuando una Chevrolet Tahoe roja llego.

"Es el Sr Peabody vamos" dijo Sherman

Los tres niños se levantaron y caminaron con direccion a la Tahoe roja y luego subieron

"Hola Sr Peabody" dijo Sherman

"Hola Sherman, Srta Kendrick, Srta Young, es un gusto verlas de nuevo" dijo el Sr Peabody

"Igualmente Sr Peabody" dijo Jill

"Sherman, ¿Mason y Carl no vendran con ustedes? Pense que querrian ver como estaba Penny" pregunto el Sr Peabody

"Dijieron que tenian cosas que hacer, pero que irian mañana" le respondio Sherman

"Ah esta bien, bueno llegaremos al hospital en 25 minutos, ponganse el cinturon" dijo el Sr Peabody

El Sr Peabody arranco el auto y empezo a conducir por las calles de Nueva York con destino a el hospital Roosevelt. Tiempo despues llegaron al hospital, el Sr Peabody estaciono el auto y Los cuatro bajaron del auto, entraron al hospital y se dirijieron a al habitacion de hospital donde estaba Penny en el septimo piso, subieron al elevador y y El Sr Peabody pulso el boton con el numero 7, cuando llegaron al septimo piso vieron a lo lejos a los Peterson hablar con el doctor afuera de la habitacion de Penny. "Esperen en la sala de espera niños, ire a ver que dice el doctor sobre Penny" Sherman, Jill y Abby hicieron caso a lo que les dijo el Sr Peabody y se fueron a la sala de espera. Tras esperar unos 7 minutos Sherman decidio ir a ver si ya podrian pasar a ver a Penny, Sherman se paro de su asiento y empezo a caminar hasta la habitacion, Jill y Abby notaron esto.

"¿A donde vas Sherman?" Preguntó Jill

"Ire a ver si ya podemos ver a Penny"

"Si escuhas algo sobre lo que le paso nos dices"

"Esta bien"

Sherman siguio caminando, esperaba poder ver ya a Penny, tambien esperaba que el doctor dijiera que Penny estaba bien, "bueno Sr y Sra Peterson ademas de todo lo que ya les dije, ya tenemos los resultados de los estudios que le hicimos a Penny y pues no es facil decir esto pero Penny tiene un Leiomiosarcoma". "Creo que esto es importante mejor no los interrumpo" Sherman dio la vuelta cuando recordo lo que dijo Abby "al parecer lo que causaba los sintomas era una muy rara enfermedad, creo que se llama Leimiosarcoma, Laiomaisarcoma o algo asi y al parecer no se podia curar", "Sera eso? Si lo es debo saber mas" se dijo Sherman a si mismo, rapidamente se escondio detras de una planta para que no vieran que estaba espiando. "¿Y que es ese Leiomisarcoma doctor?" Pregunto Patty algo preocupada "eso Sra Peterson es una muy rara enfermedad" "¿y es algo por lo que hay que preocuparse doctor?" Pregunto Paul esta vez "lamentablemente si Sr Peterson, ese Leiomisarcoma es un tumor maligno, ese tumor causo el fuerte dolor abdominal que sufrio ayer y tambien causa perdida de peso, ademas Penny nos dijo que ya habia estado sufriendo estos dolores pero no tan fuertes como el de ayer, ademas de todo lo que ya les dije resulta que esta enfermedad es incurable, Penny... Penny morira".


End file.
